Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Defenders of Light
by Ruby Espeon
Summary: In the region of Seguira, a dark foe is lurking, sucking away the light from different areas with the goal of draining all light from the world. The world depends on an exploration team to travel around and defeat this dark entity once and for all.


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Defenders of Light Chapter 1: The New World Turmoil. A word that can be used to mean chaos. The world is usually in such a state, rarely finding moments of tranquility or even peace. However, the threat the world is about to face is larger than any seen yet. Luckily, fate has chosen its players for who will protect the world. The story begins in the Everlasting Woods in the region of Seguira. "Hey! Hey! Come on! Wake up!" A voice calls out, echoing through the lush green woods. A small female Shinx was looking over a Rockruff unconscious, laying on his back with his eyes closed. The girl huffs, puffing her cheeks out as she raises a blue for paw "I said...WAKE UP!" with that, she brought her paw down to smack the pup on the head, causing him to jolt up.  
"WAH?! HUH?!" The Rockruff yelps, quickly jerking his body up, only to be stop as his forehead collided with the feline's. "OWWW! What's the big idea?!" he yells out, rubbing his head with a paw, groaning before sitting up just to see who he was dealing with. His eyes fall on the electric type before him, rubbing her head and hissing quietly. Must all Rock type Pokemon be such thick-skulled buffoons? The dog pokemon then goes wide eyed and gasps out "Woah...you're...such a big Shinx…" he mutters, looking astonished. However, the expression plastered on the girl's face was one of bewilderment. She wasn't that big. In fact, the Shinx was close to the Rockruff's height. Obviously since she was cat, she let the curious side of her get the best of her and she approaches the canine to cautiously sniff at him.  
"Well, not really? I mean… I haven't seen any Rockruff around here...or Lycanroc. Who is your family?" She asks " unless...Are you an adventurer Rockruff?!" the Shinx squeals out. Fangirl mode: engaged. Her eyes were a bright yellow, sparkling in awe as she looks the Rockruff up and down, subconsciously checking the male out. The male however, perks up, folded ears raising a little as he looks as confused as she just was.  
"Excuse me? Clearly you must be mistaken. I am not a Rockruff, got it? I am a human, obviously!" He nods, how silly of this girl to think that he wasn't a human, but a Pokemon! He then goes wide eyed as he comes to a realization "WAIT! HOW CAN I UNDERSTAND YOU?! YOU SHOULD BE SAYING THINGS LIKE...SHINX! SHINX! NOT ACTUAL WORDS!" he yells out, looking a little freaked out by how he was having a full conversation with the feline Pokemon. This should be impossible, yet it was happening!  
With a look of puzzlement, the Shinx stares at him. "Wow...musta hit your head harder than I thought. Tell me, how many human's have…" she quiets down to walk up to the Rockruff, grabbing one of his brown paws to hold in front of him "paws?" she finishes asking. The Rockruff stares in disbelief, quicky yanking his paw away to rub over his face. He...was covered in fur. He was shorter. His ears were on top of his head and not the sides! He even had a snout! Panic set in as he yells to the heavens "I-I TURNED INTO A ROCKRUFF?! HOW?!"  
The girl watches with a shocked expression. He did not seem to be pranking her. Is...he for real? She asks herself. His reaction was too genuine. The Rock type felt his breathing getting heavier as adrenaline coursed through his body, looking around quickly from the girl to all the oak trees surrounding them and the small dirt path they were on. "Wh-who are you? Where are we?" he stutters before taking a step forward. The once human soon faceplants, not used to being on all fours.  
The Shinx sighs and helps pick him back up "Hi! Name's Volta! And you are in the Everlasting Woods near my hometown!" She says cheerfully, her attitude taking a 180. Oh yes, he was new and unique and she loved it. Her life was always so mundane and boring, so maybe this stranger could spice it up if he was telling the truth about being a human! She had a good feeling her life was going to get more exciting. "What about you? Have a name? Where are you from, human dog?" she asks quickly, not hiding the eagerness in her voice.  
"Uggh…" he replies when picked up "My name…? It's...Hiro. As for where i am from...I don't remember. My memories are all fuzzy…" Volta gasps out, knowing exactly what he was talking about "You have amnesia then, Hiro! I can't let you stay here! We should go to my home nearby! Can...you walk?"  
Hiro sighs and shakes his head "used to being on two legs, not all fours…" Volta then gives a determined nod to help out. Over the next hour on that dirt road, Volta helps Hiro learn all about how a quadruped moves. He could now walk and run around without burying his face in the grass! "Thanks for teaching me, Volta." he says, looking to the black and blue furred girl.  
Volta looks to the sky through the canopy. Instead of blue, the sky was a soft orange, meaning the sun was setting. If they wanted to get home before nightfall, the two had to leave now. "Hiro? It's getting late. If you don't have a place to go to, spend the night with me at my place! Come on!" With no hesitation, Volta takes off down the path. Hiro sighs, knowing he didn't have much of a choice, so he ran after her. Just before the sun fully sets, the two are out of the woods, looking down from a tall hill. A little ways in the distance was a small town, easy to see without any trees in the way, just rolling hills and grass as far as the eye can see. Hiro turns towards Volta as she speaks up with a smile "That, Hiro, is my hometown; Brownburg" 


End file.
